


Paperwork

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drabble, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: In the aftermath of the Boxing Day Sale, Hermione attempts to complete her paperwork… unsuccessfully.





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Originally written for grangertwins100 on Live Journal's prompt of candy

There is nothing fun about paperwork, and magic is not helpful in that aspect of running a successful business. Hermione had spent the entire morning on the tedious task of organising the shop's invoices from the large, very successful Boxing Day sale. She was just putting the last one in place when Fred, with garland festively draped around his neck and a candy cane dangling from his lips, grabbed her from behind and yelled, "Boo!"  
  
Hermione screamed.  
  
Invoices went everywhere.  
  
Her temper flared.  
  
Fred and George laughed hysterically.  
  
Where she threatened to shove that candy cane shall not be discussed. 

Fin.  



End file.
